


Day 1: Cuddles (Naked)

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [1]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, M/M, McLennon, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John and Paul enjoy a lazy Sunday morning together and decide to have a little challenge of their own.





	Day 1: Cuddles (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> So, as by request, I have decided to put my 30 Days OTP Challenge here on AO3. It was written years ago, but I thought perhaps some of you might enjoy it. They are all very short, so it might be a nice little thing to read when you have a minute to spare. 
> 
> I'll be trying to put most (if not all) of my fics on here, though it will take a while. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Paul let his head fall to its side so that it was resting against John’s soft, well shaven chest. It was a lazy Sunday morning and their first day off in weeks. The sun was creeping in through the thin curtains, giving the room a warm, golden glow. Paul smiled to himself and closed his eyes as he felt John bury his nose in his hair and sniffing him as he tightened his hold on him, obviously not wanting Paul to leave.

"I love waking up like this," John muttered, his voice still rough from the sleep. Paul chuckled at that and rubbed his head against John’s chest as he rolled over to lay down on top of him with their bare chests touching.

"Hmm… is it now?" he asked him. John nodded and kissed his ear as his hand slowly started to move up and down Paul’s naked back, moving down lower and lower with every move, making the strokes longer and longer until he could feel the curve of Paul’s naked arse against his fingertips.

"Definitely. Yes," John replied as he took a deep breath. Paul laughed and moved more on top of him, dropping one of his legs between John’s.

"I can feel that…" he muttered softly with a knowing grin. John chuckled at that and slowly he began to move his hips, circling them and rubbing himself against Paul’s thigh.

"You have no self-control." Paul told him as he looked up at him, his hair ruffled as if a puppy had been rolling around in it and his lips slightly parted and his eyes slightly open. John smiled down at him and cupped his cheek as he let his other hand move further down to cup Paul’s arse as best as he could before tracing Paul’s lips with his index finger.

"Maybe I do, but you just haven’t had the chance to see it before," he said. Paul grinned at that and sat up a bit, causing John to lose the friction of his thigh.

"Okay. Prove it then," he challenged him as he let his tongue slide over his bottom lip.

"How?"

"You and I are going to lay here and walk around naked all day and the one who cums first, is the loser. What’d you say?" Paul asked. John saw Paul’s eyes twinkle at the thought. He thought about it for a bit before opening his mouth.

"And what happens if you lose?" John asked him, quite liking the idea.

"Then you'll have to wear a pair of lace panties at our next gig," Paul said quickly with a big smile on his face. John laughed at that and grabbed Paul’s hips before rolling them over so Paul was laying on his back on the bed with John on top of him.

"You’re going to need to do some shopping, Macca." John laughed.

"Come on, John. They’re your knickers, you can buy them yourself," Paul replied with a cheeky smile, "But first let’s lay down a bit longer." John raised an brow at that.

"Why? You’re not going to trick me, are you?" He asked him, not quite trusting the younger man. Paul laughed and shook his head as he pulled John down onto him. He could feel the man’s erection nudge against his own as he did so.

"No. I just want to cuddle," he explained.

"Cuddle, huh?" John asked him. Paul nodded.

"Alright. Seems nothing wrong with that," John answered after a few seconds of deep thinking and going over all scenarios that would make him loose.

"Oh, but I’m very good at cuddling."

"I doubt if you can make me come by cuddling me, though, Paul. Sorry."

"Is that another challenge?" Paul asked with a wink.

"Maybe it is." John answered with a broad smile. 


End file.
